concertsfandomcom-20200215-history
ABBA Australian Tour 1977 Itinerary
ABBA Australian Tour 1977 February 27th - March 13th ABBA & Management: Promoter: Paul Dainty Tour Leader: Michael Barnett Australian Tour Manager: Michael Chugg Asst. Tour Manager: Graham Maddigan Production Manager: Eric Robinson Publicity: Patti Mostyn Australian Musical Director: Graeme Lyall Play Dates: Thursday March 3rd Sydney Showgrounds 8.30 p.m. Friday March 4th Sydney Showgrounds 8.30 p.m. Saturday March 5th Melbourne Sidney Myer Music Bowl 8.30 p.m. Sunday March 6th Melbourne Sidney Myer Music Bowl 2.30 p.m. & 8.30 p.m. Tuesday March 8th Adelaide Westlakes F'ball Stadium 8.30 p.m. Thursday March 10th Perth Entertainment Centre 6.00 p.m. & 9.00 p.m. Friday March 11th Perth Entertainment Centre 9.00 p.m. Saturday March 12th Perth Entertainment Centre 2.30 p.m. & 8.30 p.m. 'ABBA' & Management Touring Party Björn & Agnetha Ulvaeus Benny & Anni-Frid Andersson/Fredriksson Peter Grönwall Hans Fredriksson Bo Norling Stig Anderson Paul Dainty Mr & Mrs Thomas Johansson Michael Barnett Åke Olsson Bob Jones & Richard Norton (ABBA personal security) J. Spaulding & C. Broughton Hugh Lynn Mr & Mrs Morris Smith (RCA) 'ABBA' & Management - Itinerary Sunday 27th February Arrive Sydney, Australia Flight QF 8 Time 9.15 p.m. Limousines To Hotel Hotel The Sebel Town House Elizabeth Bay Road Elizabeth Bay NSW Phone (02) 358 3244 Telex: 20067 Monday February 28th Press conference The Sebel Town House 11.30 a.m. to 12.30 p.m. New Zealand Radio & Television 12.30 p.m. to 1.30 p.m. 4BC Radio Brisbane 3.30 to 4.00 p.m. Television news & current affairs progs 4.00 p.m. to 5.30 p.m. Press & radio 5.30 p.m. to 6.00 p.m. Sounds Unlimited & Flashez TV programmes 6.00 p.m. to 6.15 p.m. Daily Mirror newspaper winners 6.15 p.m. to 6.45 p.m. Countdown TV programme The above is subject to slight alteration Tuesday March 1st Limousines 9.30 a.m. to: 'ABBA' life story interview EMI Sound Studios 231 Miller Street, 10.00 a.m. to 12 noon North Sydney Phone: (02) 922 7866 Interviewer: Trevor Smith Limousines Back to hotel Sound rehearsal: Sydney Showgrounds Driver Avenue, Paddington Backstage phone: (02) 33 3520 Time: 8.00 p.m. Depart Hotel 7.30 p.m. Return to hotel when ready Wednesday March 2nd Sound & string rehearsal: Sydney Showgrounds Driver Avenue, Paddington Backstage phone: (02) 33 3520 Time: 8.00 p.m. Depart Hotel 7.30 p.m. Return to hotel When ready Thursday March 3rd Concert One performance Venue Sydney Showgrounds Driver Avenue, Paddington Backstage phone: (02) 33 3520 Sound rehearsal: 2.00 p.m. Depart hotel 1.30 p.m. Return to hotel when ready Depart hotel 7.00 p.m. Show time 8.30 p.m. Return to hotel when ready Friday March 4th Concert One performance Venue Sydney Showgrounds Driver Avenue, Paddington Backstage phone: (02) 33 3520 Sound rehearsal: 2.00 p.m. Depart hotel 1.30 p.m. Return to hotel when ready Depart hotel 7.00 p.m. Show time 8.30 p.m. Return to hotel when ready Saturday March 5th Sydney to Melbourne Luggage in lobby 8.00 a.m. Depart hotel 8.45 a.m. Depart Sydney 9.30 a.m. Flight AN 1065 Arrive Melbourne 10.45 a.m. Limousines To hotel Hotel The Old Melbourne Motor Inn Flemington Road, North Melbourne Phone (03) 329 9344 Telex: 32057 Town Hall reception: To meet the Lord Mayor Councillor Donald Osborne Limousines depart hotel 12.30 p.m. Reception 12.45 p.m. Return to Hotel 1.30 p.m. (approx.) Concert One performance Venue Sidney Myer Music Bowl Kings Domain, Melbourne Phone: (02) 63 8547 Sound Rehearsal: 4.00 p.m. Depart Hotel 3.30 p.m. Return to hotel when ready Depart hotel 7.00 p.m. Show time 8.30 p.m. Return to hotel when ready Please note: before retiring for the night please put your watches back one hour as daylight savings finishes on Sunday March 6th at 3.00 a.m. Sunday March 6th Concerts Two performances Venue Sidney Myer Music Bowl Kings Domain, Melbourne Phone: (02) 63 8547 Sound rehearsal: 12 noon Depart hotel 11.30 a.m. Show time (no. 1) 2.30 p.m. Return to hotel 5.00 p.m. (if required) Depart hotel 7.00 p.m. Show time (no. 2) 8.30 p.m. Return to hotel When ready Monday March 7th Day off Tuesday March 8th Melbourne to Adelaide Luggage in lobby 12.30 p.m. Depart hotel 1.00 p.m. Depart Melbourne 1.50 p.m. Flight AN 204 Arrive Adelaide 2.25 p.m. Limousines To hotel Hotel The Parkroyal Motor Inn South Terrace, Adelaide Phone: (08) 223 4355 Telex: 81256 Concert One performance Venue West Lakes Football Stadium Turner Drive, West Lakes Phone: (08) 268 2088 or 268 2254 Sound rehearsal: 4.00 p.m. Depart hotel 3.30 p.m. Return to hotel When ready Depart hotel 7.00 p.m. Show time 8.30 p.m. Return to hotel when ready Wednesday March 9th Adelaide to Perth Luggage in lobby 10.30 a.m. Depart hotel 11.15 a.m. Depart Adelaide 12 noon Flight AN 6754 Arrive Perth 1.30 p.m. (Perth time) Limousines To hotel Hotel The Parmelia Mill Street, Perth Phone: (092) 22 3622 Telex: 92365 Thursday March 10th Concerts Two performances Venue Perth Entertainment Centre Wellington Street, Perth Phone: (092) 22 4766 Sound & string rehearsal: 3.00 p.m. Depart hotel 2.30 p.m. Show times 6.00 p.m. & 9.00 p.m. Limousines available for return to hotel at anytime before, during and after performances Friday March 11th Concert One performance Venue Perth Entertainment Centre Wellington Street, Perth Phone: (092) 22 4766 Sound check: at artiste's discretion Depart hotel 8.00 p.m. Show time 9.00 p.m. Return to hotel when ready Saturday March 12th Concerts Two performances Venue Perth Entertainment Centre Wellington Street, Perth Phone: (092) 22 4766 Sound rehearsal: at artiste's discretion Depart hotel 2.00 p.m. Show times 3.00 p.m. & 8.30 p.m. Limousines available to return to hotel at anytime before, during and after performances Sunday March 13th Perth to London Luggage in lobby 5.15 p.m. Depart hotel 5.45 p.m. Depart Perth 7.30 p.m. Flight QF 7 Arrive London 7.10 a.m. on Monday March 14th